Comme toi
by Incarcerem
Summary: Les pensées de Draco pendant sa cérémonie de mangemort. Il devra tuer quelqu'un. Reste à savoir qui.


_Comme toi._  
Les pensées de draco pendant sa cérémonie de mangemort. Il devra tuer quelqu'un. Reste à savoir qui.

Annonce :  
Disclaimer : tout à JKR. Je vous laisse découvrir, en espérant que vous aimerez ^^

Chapitre unique

Pourquoi. Pourquoi ai-je un père pareil ? Vicieux, malsain et mangemort par dessus le marché. Il m'a emporté le voir aujourd'hui. Mais je ne voulais pas. À cause de ses idées. Mais aussi pour toi.

Je le suis en silence. Nous arrivons dans un endroit sale et noir. Des gouttes d'eau tombent, une par une, d'une gouttière mal en point. Un chat se fraye un passage entre nos jambes. Nous sommes dix. Ils sont là pour moi. Ils ne veulent pas que je m'échappe. Je le chasse d'un coup de pied agacé. Une mèche tombe devant mes yeux. Le blond de mes cheveux sales me rappellent ceux de mon père. Nous sommes dans une sorte de boutique insalubre, sentant le renfermé. Ils m'ont retiré ma baguette. Alors je sers mon poing sur un petit bibelot. C'est le pendentif du collier de Narcissa, ma mère. Elle est contre ses idées. Elle a peur de lui. Je sais que mon père à peur lui aussi. Tout au fond de lui est enfouit une peur secrète. Si il ne veut pas que son maître découvre ses secrets, il doit les cacher. Mais, malheureusement, l'occlumancie n'est pas son fort, et ses émotions sont tout le temps visibles sur son visage. Il va vouloir me former. Sans lui dire. Si son maître l'apprend, il ne sera pas d'accord et le punira. De la plus grave des punitions. La mort.

Je ne suis pas près pour ça. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. Tuer quelqu'un m'est impossible, irréalisable, impensable. Même un moldu. Je sais qu'après cela, il aura une mission pour moi. Mes jambes tremblent et mon cœur bat sourdement dans ma poitrine. J'essaye de ne pas le montrer bien sur. Je serai immédiatement chassé et mon père serai sévèrement puni. Et même si je ne l'aime pas, je ne veux pas décevoir mon père. Il est fier de moi. Je suis dégoûté qu'il soit si fier. J'entends un faible murmure que je ne comprends pas. Potter lui le comprendrai, je suis sur que c'est du fourche-langue. C'est lui. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de mort se soir. Dans peu de temps, je sais que je tuerai quelqu'un et que mon bras gauche me brûlera. Il me brûlera jusqu'à sa mort. Ou la mienne. "Draco". Je me retourne et le vois. Sa cape grisâtre glissant sur le sol cache son corps difforme et ne laisse dépasser que ses mains translucides et sa tête de serpent dénuée de nez. Il pivote et laisse apparaître une petite forme, recroquevillée dans un coin. Dans la séminaire-obscurité, j'essaye de deviner si c'est une moldue. Son visage est partiellement caché par ses mains et recouvert de ses cheveux bruns et bouclés. Cela va être d'autant plus difficile de la tuer car elle te ressemble. Elle lève la tête. Je ne vois pas encore ses yeux. Elle a le même nez fin et les mêmes lèvres rosées que toi. Sa peau est pâle et les même grains de beauté que toi tâche ses joues. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite et ma respiration s'accélère. Elle ouvre les yeux. Mon cœur fait un bond. Je me dis que ce n'est pas possible, que je t'ai vu au château avant de partir. Tu étais encore dans tes bouquins quand je suis passé devant la port entrouverte de la bibliothèque. Il fait les présentations, comme dans une soirée mondaine : "Draco Malefoy, Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger, Draco Malefoy." Les deux dernières lettres de mon prénom résonnent contre les murs de pierre de la boutique. Je prends le temps d'observer les alentours, mes yeux s'étant habitué à l'obscurité, pour retarder l'heure de ta mort. Les murs sont couverts d'étagères remplis de bocaux et toutes sortes d'accessoires mangemorts sont entreposés ça et là. Je reconnais la boutique de Barjow et Beurk, dans l'allée des embrumes. Père m'avait déjà emmener là, une fois, avant ma rentrée en première année.

Je repose les yeux sur toi. Tu me jettes un regard haineux. J'essaye de garder la tête froide, mais cela m'est impossible. Tu es là, devant moi, et je vais devoir te tuer. Toi qui occupes jours et nuits mes pensées. Toi qui m'est inaccessible par les lois du sang. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas choisit une moldue ? J'essaye de te faire comprendre que je ne veux pas. Que je ne peux pas. Tu as l'air d'avoir subi plusieurs Doloris. Tes yeux sont injectés de sang. Tu sers tes genoux contre ta poitrine. Tes vêtements ne recouvrent presque plus ta peau. Je plante mes yeux dans les tiens et je mes mets à regretter le passé, même si je sais que tu préfères ce Weasley à moi. Mon futur maître me tourne et Bellatrix me chuchote à l'oreille différents moyens de torture que je pourrai utiliser. Ma gorge sèche refuse de laisser sortir le moindre son, la moindre parole, que je voudrais prononcer. Je secoue la tête en signe de négation. Père est là. Ainsi que mère. La peur est visible sur son visage mais père ne lui accorde même pas un regard. Il garde un masque d'impassibilité et d'indifférence mes ses yeux reflètent la fierté, mêlée à de la peur. Le même masque se tient sur le visage de Snape, caché dans la pénombre. Tu trembles devant moi et sursautes quand Voldemort me donne l'ordre de te tuer. Il se rapproche et me tend ma baguette confisquée auparavant. Une certaine agitation se fait sentir derrière moi. Avery se permet d'échanger quelques mots avec Yawley mais Voldemort les fait taire d'un seul regard. Je saisi ma baguette et t'observe. Je fais miné de chercher un plan sadique pour te tuer mais en réalité, je réfléchi à une quelconque échappatoire. Puis je trouve enfin une solution sera bénéfique pour l'un d'entre nous, à savoir, toi. Je lève ma baguette en ta direction. Tes yeux s'arrondissent de terreur. Mon cœur de serre à l'entente de tes cris suppliant. Severus se permet de te jeter un sort de silence. Tu le fusilles du regard. "Incarcerem". Ajoute-il d'un voix neutre. Mais malgré cela, je sais qu'il regrette déjà la mort de sa meilleure élève depuis Lily Evans. J'attends que tes yeux croisent les miens une nouvelle fois pour former sur mes lèvres un seul mot. Juste un seul. Tu clignes faiblement des yeux pour me dire que tu as compris. Je reste tout de même inquiet à l'idée que mon plan puisse échouer. Je te regarde une dernière fois. Je prononce d'une voix forte : "AVADA.." puis je jette ma baguette en ta direction. Je sais que le temps m'aie compté. Je vois que tu restes immobile. Alors je hurle : "HERMIONE !" et je te vois enfin disparaître. Tu as transplané, mon plan à réussi. Je sais que tu saura trouver le bon endroit pour te cacher, et que tu saura te défendre. J'ai juste le temps de m'avouer que je t'aime avant de sentir un coup à l'arrière de ma tête. Je tombe sur le sol. Ma vision est flou. J'entends faiblement des paroles pourtant hurlées et je sens plusieurs doloris me frapper à la poitrine, en même temps. Je me tords par terre et me retient de crier. Cela leur ferait trop plaisir. Mais la douleur devient insupportable et un hurlement me déchire les entrailles. Un voile noir tombe devant les yeux. La douleur s'estompe enfin. Je n'ai pas le temps de rouvrir les yeux et de reprendre mon souffle que la sentence tombe déjà, irrévocable. Le noir complet me fait face. Et juste avant de mourir, l'image de ton visage m'apparaît une dernière fois, Hermione.

[Fin]

Précisions sur la fanfic : 1) Draco à été tué par Avada Kedavra. 2) Au début j'avais pensé à faire se dérouler la scène dans la cabane hurlante, mais une amie m'a rappelée que le transplanage est interdit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et que la cabane hurlant faisait partie de Poudlard. Elle se déroule donc chez Barjow et Beurk.

Merci d'avoir lu ..


End file.
